onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shandia
The Shandia is a tribe of people originating from the Moon and later lived on Jaya. They currently reside within Skypiea. Appearance Their dress generally resembles that of Native Americans and their skin is often decorated with tattoos that cover large areas of their bodies (leading the Straw Hats to constantly refer to them as "guerrillas"). Their wings are similar to those of the Skypieans' in shape and upward direction, however, they tend to have several more feathers, which are longer and have a more defined shape than the Skypieans'. Shandia Inter-species Relationships The Shandia at first trusted no one, and their great warrior, Kalgara, would fight off anyone attempting to land on their island. However, after meeting Mont Blanc Noland they made an exception and decided Noland and his men could return. When they were shot into the sky, they soon found themselves as enemies to the Skypieans and entered their deadliest conflict for centuries for their homeland, a war they initially lost. They became distrusting after this and certain members would attack anyone from the Blue Sea who attempted to reach the sky islands. They were indifferent to the Birkans as they focused primarily on Enel and his priests and after their defeat turned to repairing the damage their war with the Skypieans had caused. Overall Strength The Shandia is a very dedicated race, whose worship and determination have held their people through the toughest of times. They are skillful warriors who often fight fiercely and are loyal to their tribe. Though 400 years passed, they never lost sight of their goal to retrieve their homeland from the Skypieans and continued fighting even when it was hopeless. Of the tribe members featured, only Aisa has displayed any signs of Mantra. The priest that died in front of Kalgara spoke of "hearing the voice of God", however as he was about to die he may have been in a delusional state at the time. Another priest also briefly mentions, after Jaya dies, that he cannot hear the voice of God. Beliefs Originally, the Shandia believed largely in ancestor worship. A large part of their religion centers around a golden bell in the city of Shandora. By ringing it, the spirits of their ancestors can follow its sound back to their island and live in a species of white trees that lives there. In addition to this, they also once worshiped many gods, some of which were a race of giant snakes that inhabited Jaya.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, Examples of God worship. Human sacrifice was once practiced; they believed that sacrificing their people to their god, a giant snake called Kashigami, they could cure diseases as well as lift many other omens. They also worshiped Kashigami's daughter, although the name of this snake is unknown. However, the modern Shandia still worship their ancestors, as much has changed over the passing centuries and they have abandoned many of their traditional beliefs. They stopped their more traditional beliefs, such as sacrifice, and belief in gods, after Mont Blanc Noland cured their village of disease. Since then, the Shandia have only worshiped their ancestors, most notably Kalgara. When they were sent into the sky, they were angry at the Skypiean leader for saying "I am God" because of this and immediately dismissed his status. They, like the Skypieans, see no value in gold despite having initially a whole city of gold, since to them Vearth is far more valuable. History Past Leaving Behind Friends The Shandia were once called Shandorians. They lived on the moon along with the fellow moon races, the Birkans and Skypieans. The three races had also built a robotic race called the automata. However, when resources on the moon wore out, the three races had to leave the automata behind as they headed for Earth. The Great War While the Birkans and Skypieans settled in the Sky Islands, the Shandorians made it as far as the Blue Sea. They settled on the island of Jaya. They used to be one of the more powerful societies on the Grand Line, but their city of Shandora was invaded during the Void Century by the Twenty Kingdoms. Their kingdom fell and only a small tribe was left. Though the Shandorians disappeared, they left their descendants a legacy, including the ruins of the golden city of Shandora and the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell. This was also one of two poneglyphs, containing the details of Poseidon which they had guarded with their lives for generations. Noland Since then, the Shandia have made it their duty to guard Shandora, the golden bell, and the other poneglyph, killing all intruders. However, four hundred years after the destruction of Shandora (and four hundred years before the present timeline), the tribe caught a disease that was slowly killing off their people. In hopes of saving the tribe and on the words of a dying priest, the warrior of Shandora, Kalgara, attempted to sacrifice his daughter Mousse to their god, Kashigami. However, Mont Blanc Noland, an explorer from Lvneel, saved Mousse and killed Kashigami, causing immediate outrage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 287 and Episode 187, A dying elder tells his living people that their only hope is to sacrifice their most beautiful woman. Despite his rejection, Noland managed to convince Kalgara that he had the cure to the disease. Convinced, Kalgara killed Kashigami's daughter, committing what he believed to be blasphemy and trusting the explorer. Noland cured the diseased in the village, but when the Shandia found out that Noland had cut down the trees that they believed housed their ancestors, they chased Noland's crew away from the island. However, they later found out that the trees were the cause of the disease and forgave Noland. They then rang their golden bell every day to lead Noland back to the island one day. Entering the Sky Five years later, due to the Knock Up Stream, a large part of the island, including the area where everyone lived, was sent flying into the sky, landing in the White-White Sea. Jaya fell onto the top of a giant beanstalk, which came right under the golden bell, causing it to ring. Hearing the bell, the Skypieans invaded the island because soil was considered holy. The land was taken over by the Skypieans, who called it Upper Yard, forcing the Shandia out. Since then, the Shandia and the Skypieans have been in constant warfare over control of Upper Yard. The Rise of Enel 394 years into the war, Enel destroyed his homeland of Birka, and took over Upper Yard and the nearby Angel Island (Skypiea). Enel dethroned the current God, Gan Fall, and took over Skypiea. The Shandia continued to resist God's Army, but never invaded Upper Yard. Skypiea Arc When the Straw Hat Pirates defeated Priest Satori, the Shandia took the chance to invade Upper Yard. Wyper managed to defeat priest Shura, with the Straw Hats defeating Gedatsu and Ohm. Enel attempted to use Raigo to destroy Upper Yard, but Monkey D. Luffy defeated him and rang the golden bell, which ended the war. After the war came to a close with the ringing of the golden bell, both sides stood and wondered if the war really was over. Later, they are seen together celebrating with Nola and the Straw Hat Pirates. After things had settled Gan Fall and the Shandia Chief discussed who should lead the united people. Gan Fall reluctantly became the God of Skypiea again. From the Decks of the World Wyper, Genbo, Kamakiri, and Braham became the guards of Skypiea's God. Trivia *The English FUNimation dub name for Shandia is "Shandorian". *The portrayal of Shandia is similar to the portrayal of Native Americans, and the story of their homeland being taken from them is likened to the historic significance of white settlers taking land from the native Americans. References Site Navigation de:Shandia it:Shandia fr:Shandias es:Shandia ca:Shandians pl:Shandianie Category:Races and Tribes